The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction
The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction is an animated YouTube series created by animator Archer, Mark Alan Parsons. The series portrays cartoon versions of.One Direction as superheroes who are periodically called upon to save the world from evil-doers and their villinous schemes. Background The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction ''started as a fanfiction inspired by Parsons's observation of the lack of One Direction fanfictions written by males. After the story was finished, Parsons decided to animate it and feature it on YouTube. The first episode was uploaded on May 29, 2012, and has over 43 million views. The second episode, ''The Adventurous Adeventures of One Direction 2 was uploaded on March 13, 2013, and has over 21 million views. The third episode, The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction 3 was released in twelve seperate segments with the first part being uploaded on December 1, 2015, and the twelth and final part being uploaded on December 20, 2015. Complications arose before Part 11 could be uploaded, which resulted in Parsons having to improvise by recording with cutouts of the characters, and using sections of his home for the various settings. One Direction has watched the first episode and Liam Payne confirmed it by saying "We loved it, there might be some more cartoons with our voices in the future."One Direction are to voice a cartoon series with maker of ‘The Adventurous Adventures Of One Direction. IrishCentral. Buzz Brady. June 15, 2012. Parsons met the band backstage in Atlanta during their'' Up All Night Tour. Plot 'The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction' Pussycats all around the world have gone missing, including Harry's own cat, Molly (sometimes referred to as Dusty), and the boys must retrieve them and confront the villain responsible, Lord Faptaguise, who hates pussycats and wishes to rid the earth of them. 'The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction 2' A new villain by the name of Megafan intends to kidnap One Direction and force them into slavery. Zayn, who is recently free from a garbage chute that he was left forgotten in for nine months during the events of the first episode, must find his friends and warn them about the new threat before Megafan finds them first. 'The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction 3' A bomb threat at the North Pole by an unknown villain prompts One Direction to travel into Northern Canada and save Christmas. Meanwhile, Louis is heartbroken that Harry has seemingly forgotten about his birthday. Videos '''Episode 1' ' ' Episode 2 Episode 3 (12 parts) ' ' ' ' ' ' Quotes *"You tetrid titted tosser!" "- Louis Tomlinson" *"Louis, hit me in the balls!" ''- Harry Styles'' *"We can't go in two directions, we have to go in one direction" ''- Louis Tomlinson'' *"Oh, it's on like donkey kong." ''- Liam Payne'' *''"What's up? Oh, like Zayn's hair? It's really up, isn't it? It's all wooooossshhhh"-Niall Horan'' *''"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." -Harry Styles'' *''"Stupid Spoonses! Stupid, stupid spoonses!" -Liam Payne'' *''"What a catastrophe, or should I say, Cat-tastrophe" - Harry Styles'' *''"That's even disgusting-er"- Liam Payne'' *''"So the pussy cats didn't just go missing, they've been kidnapped. Or should I say cat-napped?" -Harry Styles'' *''"Introducing Tac-os! It's meat, cheese, and lettuce flavored O's in a tortilla bowl...... it even makes the milk taste like tacos!" -Harry Styles'' *"Your hair...it's...um...it's a little steep. A bit like a...ski jump? Which I'm guessing is what you were going for...-Niall Horan *"I get high, with a little help from my friends."- Harry Styles *"READ MY SUBTITLES. " - Niall Horan *"It's a bomb dot com!" - Liam Payne *"Jolly Good!" -Louis Tomlinson *"Eve, eve, eve, eve...."- Harry Styles *"Bomb threat dot net."- Liam Payne *"1D come in 1D!" - Simon Cowell *"Everything is not okay, boys"- Simon Cowell *"Report to 1D HQ ASAP!"- Simon Cowell References Category:Animations